Commercial and residential waste service providers typically dispatch service vehicles to customer properties according to a predetermined pickup schedule assigned to each vehicle. The pickup schedule for each service vehicle is often designed to provide waste services (e.g., to empty waste receptacles) within a particular geographical area and at a particular frequency (e.g., once per week). After completion of each waste service (or periodically during completion of the route), the vehicle operator reports the completion to a back office, which updates the operator's pickup schedule and an account record for the customer. Customers that subscribe to these waste services are billed based on the account record. The operator then maneuvers the service vehicle to a next customer location for completion of additional waste services.
In some instances, it may be difficult to manage the pickup schedule for each service vehicle and for a fleet of service vehicles. In particular, the pickup schedule can change frequently and include new customer locations and/or locations having new or different service requirements. In these instances, it can be difficult for the vehicle operator to determine which stops to make, the order of the stops, the timing of the stops, etc. It can also be difficult to find new customer and/or receptacle locations, to determine travel routes to new locations, to manage instructions associated with required services at each location, and to keep track of the completed services. In addition, it can be challenging at a macro level to continuously keep track of changing service routes for all vehicles within the fleet, and to manage fleet resources in an efficient and profitable manner.
The disclosed system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.